Owen Barum
Owen Barum is the main character in Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Appearance Owen has blonde hair and blue eyes. In Season 1, he wears a gray sweatshirt, blue jeans, and red and gray sneakers. In Season 2, he now has a Celestialsapien right arm. Personality Owen is very kind and trusting, and tries to make friends with everyone he can, even making friends with Gamean, and former villains Aspidites, Buggy, Luffy, Zolo, and Bhar. He also loves anime, being very fond of Sailor Moon. Owen also appears to be very smart, being able to build his own computer, and fix Sarth's Omnitirx. Powers and Abilities *Anime Powers - Because of Owen's Celestialsapien DNA, he can use powers from various anime. The ones he prefers to use are from Sailor Moon. *Power Bursts - In times of crisis, Owen will suddenly go under a transformation, filling him with power, and allowing him to easily dispatch of the enemy. *Celestialsapien Arm - Owen was gifted a Celestialsapien arm after his regular arm was cut off. This arm is much stronger than his regular one, and can absorb shock from attacks. *Breathing in Space and Underwater - Owen can breathe underwater, and in space-presumably because of his Celestialsapien DNA. *Green Savior - Owen and Bhar became a superhero duo, and are defenders of their city. The Green Savior has a bow and arrow, a sword, and fighting skills. Weaknesses Owen's kind and trusting personality can cause him to be easily manipulated (mentioned by Aspidites in Venomous and Sarth in The Hate in Me), him being manipulated three times (by Bhar, Aspidites, and Ex'Spira). In Season 1, Owen had a very limited use of his anime powers, sometimes running out of it, and being completely helpless. Biography When Owen was born, he was struck with a severe illness, and in a desperate attempt to save him, Sarth used his Celestialsapien form to heal Owen, causing his DNA to be changed. Two months before the series started, Owen discovered his anime powers. Season 1 Owen learns to use his powers more, and in doing so, becomes friends with Bhar, Aspidites, Luffy, Buggy, and Zolo. He shows signs of maturing throughout the season, shown when he was skeptical of trusting Ex'Spira in The Hate in Me. In The Hate in Me, we discover that Owen feels neglected by his parents a lot of the times, them being on business trips, or having something else to do when he wants to talk to them. In Years Revenge Part 2, he finds out about his Celestialsapien DNA. Season 2 TBA Appearances Owen appears in every episode. Trivia * Owen was originally intended to have video game powers, but Diamond liked the idea of anime powers better, and thought it would make his personality easier to work with. * Owen was part Appoplexian at one point, but Emerson removed it. * Owen is a fan of Sailor Moon, Steven Universe, and Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Teenagers Category:Human Males